El Hijo de Milo
by Amy lee Nike
Summary: Milo es un chico de 17 años, caballero de la Diosa Atenea, responsable de su alumna de 12 años. Pero su vida cambiará cuando se vea solo con un hijo recién nacido, ¿cómo será la vida de estos caballeros ayudando a su amigo con su hijo? un caos total...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados a continuación no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

PROLOGO:

Milo es un chico de diecisiete años, pertenece a la orden de caballeros dorados de la diosa Atenea, tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar y entrenar a Lourdes, su alumna de doce años, hermana menor de Aioria de Leo y Aioros de Sagitario.

Milo y Shina son novios. Él vio cuando ella lo engañaba con otro caballero, a lo que decide hacer ojos ciegos y seguir con ella, porque la verdad es que él la amaba aunque con él tiempo su corazón se fue haciendo de piedra respecto a ella. Luego de meses no le daba mucha importancia a su "noviazgo" y siempre la engañaba con algunas chicas que conocía en Rodorio. Pero todo su mundo dará un giro de 360° cuando conozca a Emily, la madre de su hijo.

_CHAPTER 1: "noche de parranda"_

Es un viernes en la noche en el santuario de la diosa Atena, la noche estaba fresca y esporádicamente sobrevolaba una leve brisa de aire caliente sobre el suelo Griego, casi todos los caballeros ya se encontraban cansados y durmiendo, (ya que los sábados no eran una excepción para los entrenamientos) pero para otros tres caballeros la noche recién comenzaba y al contrario, en vez de estar durmiendo se preparaban para salir de parranda, otra vez.

_Casa de escorpio 23:47 pm_

-desgraciado Shura - dijo Milo observándose de cuerpo entero frente a él gran espejo de su habitación - como nos desilusiono la última vez que lo llevamos a "Boulevard Queen" - refiriéndose a un conocido boliche de la zona.

-¡Y que lo digas compadre! -respondió Aioria desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño mientras se arreglaba el cabello con gel - Las "bellezas" que tenía para presentarnos parecían las hijas de la niña del exorcista - dijo con indignación pura - recuérdame jamás volver a llevar con nosotros a ese idiota.

-¡tienes toda la razón gato! Jajaja – Comentó - oye aioria...

-¿qué?-pregunto al otro lado de la puerta.

-hablando de idiotas - dijo probándose nuevamente una camisa - ¿no sabes si Afro ya está listo?, porque se nos hará llegar tarde y tengo que volver temprano, a decir verdad no me gusta mucho la idea de dejar sola a Lourdes.

-¡¿Qué?¡ - gritó desde el otro lado - ¡pues te aseguro que Afrodita todavía se está maquillando!, se paciente porque seguro nos hará esperar mucho –replico - y respecto a mi hermana, creo que ya queda bastante claro que se puede defender sola -saliendo del baño - así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-si tienes razón, mi alumna es muy fuerte - dijo hinchándose de orgullo.

-querrás decir MI hermana, ¿no?

-sé, será tu hermana pero yo la entrene durante tantos años para que sea la más fuerte.

-Claro ¬¬ ¡Como digas! –_**"**_¡_**patrañas! si hubiera sido asignada como mi alumna seguro sería mucho más fuerte**__**"**___- pensó el león - ¡pero yo no tengo la culpa de que allá nacido en noviembre! - con frustración -si tan solo hubiese nacido en julio, o en su defecto en agosto, ¡Qué sé yo!

-Ya, ya – dijo este - mejor terminemos rápido para irnos a conocer a las amigas de Afrodita, ¿Te parece?

-Oh sí, pero primero mírame, ¿cómo luzco?- preguntó Aioria, el otro lo observó durante unos segundos con el dedo índice en su barbilla, mientras lo escaneaba de arriba abajo con la mirada. Aioria vestía una camisa negra manga corta y cuello en 'v' que combinaba perfectamente con unos jeans blancos bien al cuerpo.

El de leo comenzaba a impacientarse a la respuesta de su amigo que lo miraba muy seriamente. (Cabe destacar que le era muy extraño que ese chico se encuentre serio más de diez segundos), pero todas sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando Milo por fin dejo de mirarlo seriamente, y cambio su expresión seria y levanto su dedo pulgar como aprobación.

-¡Por dios! casi me matas del susto – Dijo en tono exagerado mientras reía - ya vamos ¿si compadre?

-¡espera, espera!

-¿y ahora qué? - ¿y yo?, ¿cómo luzco? -pregunto el de escorpio. También llevaba unos Jeans bien al cuerpo color gris oscuro, combinados con una camisa negra de mangas cortas. Su amigo lo observó apenas dos segundos – sí, si te ves espectacular pero ya vamos. En definitiva le dio la misma importancia que uno le pone a una mosca en la pared - mejor ya vayamos a buscar al Afro, porque se nos hará tarde y quiero ver a mis amiguitas de Boulevard.

-tienes razón ya son... - miro el reloj de su muñeca - ¡LAS DOCE Y CUARTO! -abriendo sus ojos como plato.

-¡por eso te digo que ya nos vayamos idiota! - le respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Así salieron rumbo a la casa de piscis usando sus poderes de caballeros dorados llegando a la velocidad de la luz en...un segundo.

-2-

_Casa de piscis 00:16_

Afrodita se encontraba en su habitación probándose montones de ropa que se encontraba sobre la cama. Solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se encontraba frente al espejo maquillándose un poco con melodía desencadenada de fondo para deprimir a cualquiera.

-¡OHHHH MY LOVE! cantaba despreocupadamente mientras se probaba su ropa carísima, cuando en una de esas - ¡MY DARLING! – Con su cepillo de pelo como micrófono -¡AHHHH! - grito aterrorizado al notar a ciertos intrusos detrás de él mirándolo con cara de guácala – Oh son ustedes, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ INÚTILES?!

-¡Yo sabía que aún no estabas vestido! - le grito el leoncito aparentemente muy molesto - ¿tienes idea de que hora es? – Algo enojado.

-¡Ya cálmate Aioria! – Expresó Milo - no nos vamos a pelear por esto, ¿no?

-¿pelear? ¡No qué va! – Dijo en tono de broma - ¡Yo lo mato!

-no es para tanto felino - planteó el alacrán.

-¿de qué hablas bicho? – Cuestionó - yo quiero mi noche de farra y descontrol a como dé lugar.

-ya se pero...

-pero nada compadre – dijo – EL GRAN AIORIA DE LEO NO ESPERA A NA…

-¡OIGAN! - grito el dueño de casa – primero, ¿quién diablos les dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación? - decía con autoridad – segundo, ¿son idiotas o ciegos? ¿Acaso no me ven que estoy prácticamente desnudo? ¿Cómo diablos quieren que salga? - decía muy molesto - y tercero, si tienen tanta prisa como parece, váyanse – dijo con su más falsa sonrisa.

-tienes MUCHA razón – exclamó Aioria - ¿por qué rayos tenemos que esperarte si podemos irnos solos?

-a, ¿sí? -pregunto incrédulo cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada - ¡pues suerte con eso!

Milo que se encontraba allí no entendía nada, lo único que entendía era que si el torpe de Aioria seguía hablando, ésa noche no pisaría Boulevard Queen.

-¡vámonos Milo! - le dijo aioria tomándolo del brazo, pero cuando alzo la vista pudo ver que el susodicho lo miraba muy severamente, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

-Aioria... - el otro lo miro atentamente - ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA E INPERTINENTE BOCA GRANDÍSIMO TONTO, QUE NO VEZ QUE SI AFRODITA NO NOS ACOMPAÑA NO PODREMOS ENTRAR AL BAILE MALDITO TORPE! - le grito con una venita palpitante en su frente.

-qué bueno que lo tengan presente - dijo afrodita en tono triunfante.

-¿qué? – preguntó confundido.

-lo que oíste tarado - respondió Milo.

-¿y eso por qué? - preguntó aún sin entender rascándose la cabeza. Los otros dos presentes se dieron una sonora palmada en la frente en señal de notoria frustración.

-haber Aioria, ¿cómo pretendes que los dos entremos a un antro si somos menores de edad? – Explico - necesitamos entrar con un mayor de dieciocho años en este caso nuestro brother Afrodita, ¿ahora entiendes cabeza de nada?

-Diablos - él también se dio una palmada en la frente al comprender su situación - lo olvide completamente, ¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó en tono casi lastimero temiendo perder su noche de diversión.

-pues si son tan amables y me esperan dos minutitos caballeros, nos espera una gran noche - les dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya que – dijo Milo resignado – no hay de otra, anda vístete, te esperamos.

-okey pónganse cómodos en la sala – _**"bien comidos **__**porque no saben cuánto tendrán que esperar" **_- y tomen lo que gusten, ¡ya salgo! - dijo con algo de malicia.

-3-

_01:07 sala de la casa de piscis_

Aioria y Milo esperaban tirados en unos sillones aburridos como ostras ya que habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde que afrodita se encerró en su habitación.

-oye – musitó Aioria.

-¿Qué te pica? – Respondió Milo.

-¿qué hora es? - pregunto casi dormido restregándose los ojos.

-Ya te digo – observó su muñeca y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la hora que marcaba exaltándose - Afrodita hijo de la gran..

-¡Ves que te lo dije! - dijo señalándolo triunfante - ¡te dije que ese tonto nos haría esperar una eternidad!

-¡Puedo oírte idiota! - aparecía Afrodita a la sala.

-¡¿Y TU TIENES IDEA DE QUE HORA ES MAXIMILIAM?¡ - Milo levantándose del cómodo sillón.

-¡Uy que temor me causa que me llames por mi nombre! - Le dijo afrodita con sarcasmo - mejor díganme como me veo - podría decirse que era el que lucía mejor de los tres, llevaba un pantalón blanco al cuerpo con una camisa color verde agua combinada delicadamente con un pañuelo color lila en su cuello.

-¿no crees que es mucho? - le dijo milo al oído de Aioria cual juez de The x factor.

-Yo opino que está bien, demasiado para mi gusto – Pensó – ¡nos va a opacar! – le respondió. Ambos levantaron el dedo pulgar como aprobación para ahorrarse palabras.

-okey entiendo que los deje sin palabras – dijo vanidoso -de acuerdo ya vámonos porque mis amigas me llamaron diciendo que ya llegaron.

-Si claro - Dijo Milo - pero antes tenemos que hacer una parada por la casa de Escorpio - los otros solo asintieron.

-4-

La casa de Escorpio tenía las luces apagadas, claro era algo muy común ya que a la 1:10 am ningún caballero estaba despierto o vagabundeando por ahí, ya que se encontraban muy cansados por el duro entrenamiento de toda la semana. Salvo cierta niña, que no era nada más que Lourdes, la alumna de Milo.

Lourdes tiene un carácter muy fuerte _[N/A: Se escribe y se pronuncia Lourdes, tal como suena. Lurdes no, Lourdes]_ es muy bonita, aunque no se parece en nada a sus dos hermanos, ya que su cabello es negro a diferencia de Aioros y Aioria ya que los dos son rubios. Su piel tan blanca y pálida como la misma nieve, sus ojos la hacían la chica más extraña del santuario, ya que sus ojos son marrón claro casi llegando a miel muy diferente en apariencia a sus hermanos. Pero tan orgullosa y fuerte como el mismo Aioria, tal vez nadie creería que son hermanos, pero al ver como miran, como hablan y como se expresan, podrían darse cuenta de su parentesco. Ambos altaneros y orgullosos.

A esta niña que nombramos anteriormente le dio un "poquito" de hambre a esa hora, decidió levantarse de la cama para comer alguna botana, un sándwich o cualquier cosa que se le apareciera enfrente.

-tengo hambre - Dijo la niña quitándose las sabanas de encima con una mano y con la otra refregándose los ojos - mejor me levanto a comer algo - Se paró de su cama estirándose perezosamente, se puso sus pantuflas con forma de escorpión. Encendió la luz de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina atravesando antes la sala de estar, prendiendo todas las luces a su paso hasta dejar la casa completamente iluminada hasta llegar por fin a su ansiado destino: La heladera.

-mmm ¡pero que rico! - mientras se frotaba las manos y se saboreaba – A ver que hay por aquí -hurgando en la heladera - ¿qué puedo comer? – Pensó - ¡tal vez un super-sandwich! - rápidamente abrió una de las puertas de los tantos placares que había en la alacena hasta encontrar una baguette de un metro, lo miro unos momentos y sonrió ampliamente. Lo puso sobre la gran mesada de mármol y nuevamente se dirigió hasta la heladera donde saco mucho jamón y mucho queso, también mayonesa y algo que les fascinaba a los escorpianos de la casa era el infaltable kétchup que siempre estaba presente en todas las comidas, colocó los frascos de mayonesa y kétchup junto a la baguette en la mesada, llevo el plato con el jamón y el queso junto con las otras cosas y se dispuso a la preparación del gran sándwich.

-¡ups! - Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la frente dramáticamente - ¡me olvide el tomate! - nuevamente se dirigió a la heladera metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la misma para alcanzar su objetivo - ¿dónde rayos puso los tomates mi maestro? – se dijo cuándo un poco más a lo lejos pudo divisar esas esferas rojas - ahí están, ¡ash! no las alcanzo - mientras estiraba su brazo entre la comida - ya casi llego un poco más...-hasta que finalmente alcanzo la bolsa con los tomates.-¡qué bueno alcance los tomates! ahora ya puedo terminar mi súper sándwich - los puso junto al resto de los ingredientes, y comenzó la preparación.

_5 minutos después..._

-ya está - dijo colocando la otra mitad del pan sobre el jamón y los condimentos, terminando así un súper sándwich - ahora sí, lo llevare hasta la sala y mirare un rato la tele, pero me falta algo - mientras buscaba en su cabeza - ¡ya se! - Chitando sus dedos - me faltan las papitas! - se dirigió hacia la puerta de uno de los placares que se encontraba lleno de paquetes de LAYS, tomo uno y se lo llevo consigo.

Así se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde había tres sillones muy grandes y cómodos color azul Francia y en medio de estos una delicada mesa de vidrio donde dejo el sándwich, las papas y la lata de Pepsi, se acomodó en uno de los sillones y prendió la tele dispuesta a acabar con ese enorme sándwich de un metro. Puso el plato con la comida sobre sus piernas, se relamió los labios golosamente y le dio un enorme mordisco al sándwich embarrándose la cara con kétchup. Mordió dos o tres veces más el sándwich cuando se alertó de pronto al sentir tres poderosos cosmos acercándose, cuando de repente…

-¿estas comiendo? - pregunto Milo algo confundido al llegar de un momento a otro a la sala de estar donde sintió el cosmo activo de su alumna.

-¿eh? - respondió esta con la boca llena de comida y la cara con kétchup, causando la sonora risa de los caballeros presentes.

-tenías hambre, ¿verdad hermanita? – preguntó Aioria acariciándole la cabeza, al tener la boca completamente llena la niña solo asintió varias veces.

-dime preciosa, ¿te despertaste por el escándalo que hicimos mientras nos estábamos preparando para salir con Aioria verdad? - le pregunto su maestro.

-no maestro, me desperté porque tenía un poquito de hambre - tragando la comida de su boca, señalando el enorme sándwich que tenía sobre sus piernas - no me despertaste con el ruido.

-solo un ¿"poquito"? - pregunto Afrodita al observar ese sándwich que serviría para alimentar el hambre de cincuenta mineros.

-Mi hermanita siempre ha tenido un buen apetito - dijo El león - por eso es la más fuerte, porque se alimenta bien -con orgullo.

-claro que es la más fuerte - dijo Afrodita - yo te vi pelear una vez y casi matas a tu oponente.

-¡Sí! - dijo parándose y adoptando una pose erguida y sacando pecho - ¡eso es porque la gran Lourdes es la mujer más fuerte de todo el santuario! - los otros tres solo la observaban atentos lo que decía la niña - ¡no hay nadie capaz de derrotarme! - poniendo sus puños a la altura de su rostro cual un boxeador - ¡soy la mejor peleadora y guerrera no solo del santuario - ahora usando su dedo índice para explicar mejor - ¡sino de todo el mundo!

_(Aplausos, silbidos y palabras de aliento de los tres caballeros presentes)._

-y...-se quedaron todos callados y la miraron.-el secreto de eso...-la miraron más de cerca.-..es porque puedo dominar mi cosmo!

-¡¿QUEEE?! - gritaron Aioria y Afrodita con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. La niña ante este horripilante grito de un salto fue a parar a los brazos de su maestro.

-No, no eso no puede ser posible, ¿quién rayos te dijo eso? - le pregunto Afrodita.

-me lo dijo el Patriarca.

-eso es imposible - dijo Aioria.

-tiene que haberlo dicho en chiste, eso es, un chiste.

-es seguro.-respondió el león.

-se equivocan - soltó Milo como si nada. Los otros lo miraron - ella puede dominar su cosmo - aun con ella en brazos.

-¿eh? - dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¡por Atena! - dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su cabeza - ¿por qué diablos creen que es tan fuerte? - pregunto como si eso fuera lo más fácil de adivinar.

-pe, pero eso solo lo podemos hacer los caballeros dorados - dijo afrodita con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-se ve que no - respondió Milo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿por qué no me lo dijeron antes? – Preguntó un ofendido Aioria - soy su hermano tengo todo el derecho a saber.

-no chilles, ya te lo íbamos a decir - respondió.

-es cierto hermanito! - dijo la niña - te lo pensaba contar para tu cumpleaños - dijo recordando - pero se me escapó.

-esa noticia me hace inmensamente feliz chiquita - dijo ahora cargándola el en sus brazos.

-aioria ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - le pregunto la niña muy esperanzada.

-dime hermanita - le respondió Aioria con ternura.

-¿tú crees que mi hermanito Aioros desde el cielo está feliz al saber que soy la más fuerte? - le pregunto inocentemente. Aioria quiso que no pero sí. Ver a su hermana menor preguntar por su hermano mayor lo entristecía, porqué aunque hayan pasado muchos años de su muerte, aun le dolía el recuerdo de su fallecido Aioros.

-si Lourdes - acariciándole la cabeza nuevamente - él ESTÁ muy feliz porque sabe que eres la más fuerte.

La dejo nuevamente en el sillón porque no quería que lo viera a la cara, tenía miedo de llorar y peor frente a su hermana y a sus amigos. Milo y Afrodita se dieron cuenta de que el león se había llenado de nostalgia y hasta un poco de dolor al recordar a su hermano. No sabían que hacer, así de simple.

_**N/A: solo quiero decirles que de a poco la historia será más interesante, ¡Sobre todo cuando los caballeros tengan que lidiar con su amigo que dentro de poco será un padre casi adolescente! ¡Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews:_

Sarah: Tendré presente lo de la ortografía, gracias. Hay infinitas historias que no mantienen el canon tal cual, las cuales veo que no te gustan y por des fortuna esta parece ser que es una de esas. Entonces es obvio que hay cosas que no te gustarán leer pero eso ya entraría en el gusto del lector, por otro lado si te "horrorizas" con esta historia me imagino que te daría un infarto si leyeras las historias de mis colegas Chelonia o Gran Hana donde muestran aspectos mucho más íntimos o divertidos de los caballeros. Respecto a si es necesario poner un personaje que está fuera de la serie o creado por el escritor, repito que esa parte la manejo yo y si te gusta o no va como opinión del lector, Saludos.

Mora: Efectivamente yo ya había subido esta historia y como era la primer historia que subía hace casi tres años sentía que había que pulirle unos aspectos así que decidí volver a publicarla, es mía completamente, muchas gracias por leer y por el Review! :)

Ayame 82: ¡Muchas gracias querida Ayame! ¡Saludos! :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados a continuación no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

* * *

_CHAPTER 2: "Boulevard Queen"_

Esa situación era triste, no se la podía describir de otra manera, claro que podían decir extraña pero más que nada era triste. Milo y Afrodita no sabían qué hacer ante esa imagen, Lourdes tan solo era una niña pequeña e inocente no era consciente del dolor que le causaba al León hablar de su fallecido hermano Aioros, por lo tanto no era su intención molestar a su hermano tan solo le hiso un pregunta, una pregunta que le recordó fugazmente a Hyoga cuando le hacían preguntas sobre su madre. Dejó a su hermanita en el sillón más próximo y trato de mentalizarse, no podía ponerse triste cada vez que Lourdes hablara de Aioros, debía seguir.

-Milo - lo llamó el león en un tono triste.

-¿Aioria? - le pregunto en tono de preocupación. Aioria tomo aire sonoramente y miro al techo causando así la preocupación de los Caballeros dorados presentes.

-dime la verdad Milo – en tono lastimero.

-¿Qué pasa compadre?

-¿qué hora es? - pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-pues - observo su muñeca - 1:27 -respondió con naturalidad hasta que tomo consciencia de lo que eso significaba - ¡1:27!

-¿QUÉ? – Gritaron Maximiliam Y Milo al unísono.

-¿Cómo se pasó la hora de esa manera? -se lamentaba Afro- si no llegamos rápido mi muñecas se cansaran de esperarnos – Dijo en forma dramática.

-¡Eso no! – dijo Aioria

-saben yo pienso que lo mejor será darnos prisa muchachos.

-yo también lo creo – Afrodita y Milo voltearon a ver a su amigo para saber su opinión.

- yo también pienso como ustedes caballeros - respondió con determinación.

-¡eso hermanito! – Lo alentaba Lourdes.

-tan solo déjenme despedirme de mi hermanita.

-nosotros también nos despediremos de ella torpe - le dijo Afro cruzándose de brazos - no eres lo más importante.

- Mejor cállate antes de recuerde de todo lo que nos hiciste esperar y te golpee – Aioria estaba de ánimos otra vez.

-uy pero que sensible - respondió con sarcasmo, su amigo sonrió.

-bueno hermanita - este se puso al lado de ella y se inclinó para estar su altura - lamento mucho tener que dejarte solita pequeña pero se nos hace tarde y debemos irnos.

-¿de parranda? – preguntó con naturalidad haciendo que Afrodita y Aioria quedaran helados.

-¿eh? – preguntó Aioria confundido ante la pillada de su hermana.

-¿maestro otra vez se irán de parranda? –Volteó a verlo.

-pues si Lourdes - le respondió con naturalidad haciendo que los otros terminaran quedando aún más estáticos - pero no volveremos tarde te lo prometo - le guiño un ojo.

-de acuerdo maestro - les dijo con una sonrisa – váyanse que llegaran tarde a su reunión con los demás caballeros. Efectivamente los otros dos no entendían nada.

-exactamente linda –le beso la frente - debemos llegar temprano a esa reunión de caballeros tan importante – Se giró a ver a sus amigos sin que ella lo note les guiño un ojo con complicidad, sus amigos no entendieron y simplemente se despidieron de la niña.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera, para cuando llegaron afuera Aioria empezó a mirar hacia ambos lados como si buscara algo y al notarse fuera de peligro, más bien fuera del alcance auditivo de su hermana decidió preguntarle algo a Milo en el oído

-MILO DESDE CUANDO ELLA SABE DE LAS SALIDAS DE LOS SABADOS - le grito haciendo que casi se cayera -¿acaso te volviste loco?, ¿Cómo le puedes revelar así como así este secreto que estoy tapando desde hace años?

-Hey tranquilo compadre no te alteres – Mientras bajaban las escaleras –Mira ella escuchó hablar de las parrandas al estúpido de Alde y me pregunto, simplemente le mentí diciéndole que son reuniones importantes entre caballeros, no te preocupes –explicó animado.

-¿y que hay si alguien pregunta? – Planteó el dueño de la casa de Piscis – Por ejemplo tú que tienes novia, Shina no se va a tragar el cuento de "la reunión de caballeros".

-ella ya sabe muy bien lo que debe hacer y decir en nuestra ausencia.

-¿a qué te refieres? - le pregunto desconfiado.

-observa – Los hizo volver a la casa de escorpio que se encontraba a escasos metros, regresando disimuladamente como quien se olvida las llaves - ¡Lourdes! – La llamó.

-si maestro – llegó corriendo la niña con su pijama.

-en el hipotético caso que Shina venga a buscarme en mi ausencia durante esta noche ¿qué es lo de debes decirle?

-te fuiste a la casa de tu Madre porque te llamo con urgencia – rápidamente.

-muy bien – dijo triunfante - pero creo que te falto decir algo – La niña puso el dedo en su barbilla como pensador.

-Cierto, y que no sabes a qué horas regresaras y que no se preocupe –Concluyó - ya está, Me lo memoricé todo. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, Milo lo tenía todo calculado para poder salir en paz.

-Milo tu solo debes entrenarla para pelear no para tapar tus trampas - el león resignado - no te mato porque se nos sigue haciendo tarde y quiero disfrutar de mi noche ¿está claro? - dijo sobándose sus cienes.

-Jajaja - reían maestro y alumna ante la reacción de Aioria.

-bueno horribles seres, ahora si debemos irnos – Dijo el cariñoso Afrodita y giro hacia donde estaba la pequeña - dime pequeña ¿cómo me veo con esta ropa?

-Em .. - nuevamente puso su dedo en su barbilla - ¡te ves como un modelo Max! - le sonrió llevándose al bolsillo a Afrodita inmediatamente.

-Ay Pero que niña tan linda me caes muy bien - le respondió vanidoso como siempre, claro que esta última frase no les cayó muy bien a los presentes ya que cuando volteo a verlos se encontró con dos miradas asesinas que lo miraban en silencio.

-¿y ahora qué?

-te permitimos esto ahora, pero en cuanto mi hermana cumpla los 13 pero ni se te ocurra decir algo así - le dijo Aioria cual hermano protector.

-exactamente, conocemos perfectamente tu expediente y tendremos EXTRICTAS precauciones contigo Afrodita - Agrego el Escorpión.

-¿acaso se volvieron locos? Es solo una niña pequeña y siempre la veré de esa manera, no soy como ustedes buitres – "_**¡diablos! Casi me cachan, **__**bueno Max, ella ya está fuera de tu alcance**__**"- **_pensó y luego suspiró con resignación –"_**es una lástima ahora ya que desde pequeña tiene un rostro tan angelical ni me quiero imaginar dentro de dos o tres años**__**… ¡**__**chanfle!**__**"**__**.**_

-bueno, mejor ya vámonos - dijo en tono de decepción Afrodita sabe Atena el por qué - se hace aún más tarde torpes mal pensados.

-Lourdes ahora si ya nos vamos - dijo acariciándole la cabeza ya depuesto a dejarla - volveremos lo más temprano posible.

-así es Lourdes recuerda tan qué tan pronto termines de comer te regresas a la cama ¿está bien?

-si maestro ya me voy a dormir, no te preocupes.

-y no te comas todo el kétchup, recuerda que hay que dejar para el desayuno.

-si maestro, puedes irte tranquilo – sonrió la niña.

-así me gusta pequeña, nos vemos luego y que descanses - ya caminando hacia la salida. Max y Aioria se miraron con el signo de pregunta en sus rostros.

-¿acaso dijo kétchup para el desayuno? – le preguntó de cerca Afrodita.

-No lo sé, quizás escuchamos mal - respondió poniendo una mano al costado de su cara tapándose como para que nadie los escuchara.

-Si seguramente eso sea – se convencía.

-Adiós Lourdes nos vemos luego dulces sueños - le dijo Afrodita antes de salir.

-adiós Max nos vemos mañana – lo saludo agitando su brazo.

"_**es una lástima para ti no poder casarte conmigo algún día lejano Lourdes, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer"- **_pensó vanidosamente antes de partir.

_-2-_

_Lejos del Santuario, más precisamente a dos cuadras de Boulevard Queen_

-Afrodita te conviene que tus amigas sean lindas no como la última vez que fuimos a Boulevard, por dios que susto nos dimos - recordando a las chicas, si así podía llamárselas.

-Por favor fíjate con quien estás hablando primero bicho, la mercadería que tengo es de primera _[N/A: pero que feo que nos comparen con mercadería ¬¬]_

-eso espero, oye Afro –Lo llamó el León.

-¿y ahora?

-¿cuánto cuesta la entrada? Porque creo que traje bastante dinero pero no recuerdo cuanto estaba.

-¿Qué?, ¡me ofendes Aioria! – Dijo mirándolo – ósea vienen conmigo, es obvio que no pagaran entrada – dijo como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-pues perdona mi atrevimiento - respondió con sarcasmo.

A una cuadra comenzaba a divisarse una larga fila de gente para entrar a aquel boliche, las luces de su enorme cartel que decía "Boulevard Queen" en color blanco y verde ya comenzaban a verse más de cerca.

-diablos, ¡Que fila tan larga! Entraremos a cualquier hora – Se quejó el escorpión.

-no te preocupes Milo, nosotros no tenemos por qué hacer esa fila tan incómoda, ya sabes cómo es esto, conozco a los de seguridad – le guiño un ojo triunfante.

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo algo útil amigo –le dijo Aioria.

-obviare esas palabras infames - _**"por hablar tu pagaras por nosotros"**_pensó –y yo también te quiero Aioria.

Los caballeros caminaron hasta la puerta directamente sin detenerse a hacer aquella fila tan larga causando la molestia de algunos de los que estaban esperando desde hace rato.

-Hola Camila ¿Cómo estás? - saludo Afrodita a una de las mujeres de seguridad.

-Oh Maxxie Que alegría verte por aquí - se abrazaron rápidamente.

-eso mismo pienso yo querida - se acercó un poco a su oído y comenzó a hablarle de Atena sabe qué cosas, los caballeros ahí presentes no entendían nada ellos solo querían entrar. Luego de un momento una sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de la mujer madura cosa que no les dio buena espina a Milo y Aioria.

-entonces ¿estás de acuerdo? - le preguntó

-¡pues claro! – Le respondió la mujer - como no estar de acuerdo contigo Maxxie, tu sí que eres todo un tipo de negocios.

-exactamente mi querida Cami, vamos muchachos pasemos – les dijo a sus colegas.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? - pregunto Milo.

-Shh tu calla y mejor pasa rápido - le advirtió.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo – lo siguió.

-que buena es la vida, ¡ahora si disfrutar de la noche! –Cantó el León - Los Caballeros pasaron por la puerta, Afrodita y Milo pasaron tranquilamente pero Aioria…

-¡alto! – Gritó la amiga de Afrodita, los tres la miraron – tu -señalando a Aioria.

-¿yo?

-¿A quién más le estoy hablando? Si, a ti te hablo - le dijo - Tienes aspecto sospechoso.

-¿Qué? – Dijo- ¡pero si no hice nada!

-a mí no me interesa, te pones contra la pared ya mismo.

-¡ups!, creo que esta vez le toca pagar a Aioria - rio Maximiliam.

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando? no podemos dejarlo solo – preocupado - imagínate si no lo dejan pasar.

-no te preocupes por él ya lo van a dejar pasar Milo - casi llevándolo a rastras dentro del lugar - confía en mí que no le pasara nada malo.

-¿acaso sabes lo que le harán a Aioria?

-pues – Miró dentro-¡Allá están mis amigas! - Señalando a la barra - me voy, ¡después alcánzame Milo!

-Pero Afrodita - cuando quiso terminar la frase algo lo dejo pensando, no solo Afrodita ya estaba lejos de el como para completar la frase, sino que fue aquella chica de cabello largo y rubio que estaba en la barra con las amigas de Max era la que había captado su atención - esa es mía- susurro con seguridad - Milo esta noche será buena – se dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

_[N/A: Maximiliam es el nombre real de Afrodita en esta historia, aunque mayormente se lo llaman por su apodo el cual conocemos todos, Afrodita]_

¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Amy.


End file.
